


Elysium on Earth

by StarcraftedWarrior



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author Is Not Religious, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Everybody Lives, F/F, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Kill Me, Slow Burn, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarcraftedWarrior/pseuds/StarcraftedWarrior
Summary: ElysiumDefinition: Greek Heaven (basically)Elysium has been sent to Earth to protect it. Other than that, she can do whatever the fuck she wants.





	1. The Beginning

Elysium was the only Battle Angel left standing after the war between Heaven and Hell. For years, she served God under Micheal. Until, one day, Michael sent her down to Earth to protect it. Given the name Alice Kane, her mission was to find a way to keep this Earth safe by any means possible. She was sent to Manhattan first since the Avengers were based in New York. She knew what she had to do. What she didn’t know, however, was that she would find an unlikely love in the city and that she was about to be sent on the craziest adventure of her long, near-immortal life.


	2. A mission already?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice has got herself a mission, also some nice interior decorating.

The first thing that Alice had to do was move into her apartment. She’d need somewhere to keep all of her stuff, even if she did end up moving into the Avengers’ Tower. With a wave of her hand, the room began to transform. Grey couches appeared on a soft, white rug. The walls went from a boring beige to a crisp white. Everything that she would need appeared in her apartment. She hung a large, golden birdcage in the corner of her bedroom to house her phoenix in. Suddenly, her phone started ringing.

“A mission already?” Alice sighed.

“Unfortunately, yes. On the other side of Manhattan. There’s a large prison outbreak. I’ll send the details and coords.” Michael replied, his voice was cool and indifferent.

Alice groaned internally, “Alright.”

The call ended as her phone chimed again, this time, with a text message. Michael had sent the coordinates; they led to the state penitentiary, and what she might need. She donned her suit and flew off towards the penitentiary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will get longer, I swear


	3. The Avengers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the outbreak, some unexpected guests show up

When Alice got to the outbreak, it was already chaos. Inmates were everywhere, fighting for dominance and freedom. The guards could barely hold them back from the gates, which would probably break as soon as the wave of criminals reached it.

She pulled her mask over her face and hovered over the mob. Her glowing wings, sword, and halo got everyone’s attention as they looked up. The lone guard in the watchtower began to cry tears of relief.

She surged downwards into the sea of people. She grabbed as many inmates as she could and threw them back into their cells and burned the locks shut. As she returned to the scene, she noticed eight figures standing on top of the hill about 400 feet away. The one standing in the middle seemed to be holding some sort of shield, the one to his right was holding a bow and a quiver was visible just over his left shoulder, on the left was a woman with gun holsters strapped to her beautifully carved hips, next to her was a man in a very shiny, metal suit, after him was a woman wearing a long, red, leather trench coat, next to her was a man with shaggy white hair, and last, was a man with a shiny, metal arm and a very menacing looking gun, as well as an epic man-bun.

“The Avengers.” Michael’s voice erupted in Alice’s ear.

“Should I leave?” She asked.

“No, just don’t reveal yourself to them yet. Grab their attention without revealing your hand. Do you think you can do it?”

She scoffed, “Of course, who do you think I am?”

“Just do the job, Elysium. Don’t make me regret sending you down there.” Michael sighed.

She helped to round up the remaining escapees while simultaneously avoiding the Avengers. Sure, they shot her weird looks and Steve Rogers tried to ask for her identity, but that was the point. She had their attention.

Alice was just about to leave the scene when suddenly, another body slammed into her, knocking her to the ground. They struggled as she tried desperately to fly away. She heard voices shouting, but she didn’t pay attention. Her wings unfurled behind her and carried her up into the sky. She was almost out when something hit her back and pulled her harshly to the ground. Everything went fuzzy and a sharp pain erupted from the back of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters seem to be growing longer! 0.o


	4. Why is everyone so hot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's been caught, what do they want with her?

“Jeez, Peter. We wanted to detain her, not kill her.” A man said, his face hovering over Alice’s head.

“S-sorry Mr. Stark.” A small, teenage voice replied.

Then, another, gruffer, male voice reached her ears, “Hey, are you alright? Can you hear me?”

A blond man with a beautiful face appeared before her. Alice could barely register the question he had asked.

“Uh, what happened? What do you want with me?” She slowly managed. She was perfectly fine, but she needed to show that she was still a bit dazed. No human, not even a superhuman, can heal as fast as angels do.

“Peter pulled you down to the ground. We just want to ask you a few questions. Ok?” The man in the nano-tech suit said.

“I, uh, alright,” Alice muttered.

A man with dark shaggy hair and ripped clothes spoke up, “Tony, we need to get her out of here. She’s losing blood quickly. By the looks of how pale she’s getting, I don’t think she’ll be around much longer to answer any questions.”

“Bruce is right, Tony. We need to get her back to the compound.” A beautiful redhead woman appeared next to the blond man. Why were all of these people really hot and attractive?

Suddenly, Alice felt her body lift off of the ground. She panicked and looked around, seeing red, wispy tendrils of energy curling out from beneath her. ‘I guess I found my ticket into the Avengers’ She thought. And with that, she let herself drift off into a deep sleep.


	5. Who is she?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers are trying to figure out who the girl they just caught is.

When she woke up, all she heard at first was the steady beeping of her heart monitor. She couldn’t feel any pain, because there wasn’t any wounds for her to feel. Soft, hushed voices reached her ears. They were drifting in from the other side of the door. Shadows and human silhouettes stood just outside of the door to her room.

_____________________________

The team was talking about Alice in hushed voices.

“She healed so quickly, there wasn’t anything for Helen to treat,” Bruce said, incredulously.

Steve frowned, “I don’t understand how that’s possible. Is she some sort of super-soldier or a mutant?”

Bruce sighed, “I don’t think so. I tested her blood for anything abnormal but nothing showed up.”

“So, what is she?” Natasha asked, crossing her arms.

Bruce shrugged, “I could try to run some more tests, but for now, she’s just a human with a very odd healing ability.”

Natasha tried to process this. They were all confused, even Tony, although, Tony was confused all of the time. How could, what seemed to be, a normal human being heal that quickly from a prison riot and a sharp blow to the head? It didn’t add up.

“Guys,” Wanda called, looking into Alice’s room, “I think she’s awake.”


	6. She's an angel!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team interrogate Alice about her origin

Alice looked around the room at the Avengers surrounding her. They were all staring at her, as if she were a jigsaw puzzle that they were trying to solve. Metaphorically, she was exactly that. A puzzle that they wanted to figure out. Everyone seemed to have something different in their eyes. A different emotion or reason behind why they wanted to know who she was.

“So, what’s your name again?” Tony asked, looking up from his clipboard.

“Ely-er Alice. Alice Kane.” She muttered.

“How old are you?”

Her mind blanked. What age should she say?, “Um, nineteen?”

Tony’s left eyebrow raised, “You don’t sound so sure of yourself.”

Crap. “No, I’m pretty sure I’m nineteen.”

His eyes narrowed, and then flicked back down to his clipboard, writing down the information.

Natasha’s voice cut through the silence, “What were you doing at the riot?”

“I was just trying to help” Alice’s eyes locked on to Natasha’s.

“How did you know about it?”

“I was, um, around the area when I saw it happen.”

Steve cut in, “Do you live around here?”

She looked over at him, “I have an apartment in upper Manhattan.”

“Ok, just so I have everything down,” Tony interrupted, “Your name is Alice Kane, you’re nineteen years old and live in upper Manhattan and apparently, you heal much faster than the average human being?”

“Yes”

Wanda’s voice cut through the awkward silence that had settled in the room, “Were you, perhaps, experimented on by Hydra or anything like that?”

Alice pretended to think about it for a minute.

“No.”

“I don’t understand. How did you heal so quickly?” Tony asked.

Alice opened her mouth to speak when Bruce suddenly rushed in.

“Guys! I think I have an answer. She’s not a mutant, she’s an angel.”


	7. Join the team?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone now knows what could be the truth about Alice. Will she confess?

Everyone’s eyes flicked between Bruce and Alice.

“A what?” Bucky finally asked.

Bruce had regrouped himself and took a deep breath. “An angel. I did a little digging into her phone and I found one contact. Michael. He called her Elysium and I thought that name sounded familiar so I looked into it. Her actual name is Elysium, the Battle Angel. It would explain everything, the healing, the wings, her sudden appearance and why we don’t have any record of her life before now.”

Everybody turned to look at her and it made her really uncomfortable.

“Is that true?” Steve asked.

Alice gulped. Here’s her opportunity to come clean but, did she want to?

“Um, well.” She started.

The tension in the room was suffocating her.

“Yes. I am a battle angel sent down from Heaven to watch over this Earth. My original mission was to find a way to either join the Avengers in order to protect this world, or go solo. I figured that it would be easier to join you guys.”

Well, that was the simplified version of her story.

“So, what? Is there some sort of apocalypse we should be preparing for?” Tony asked.

Alice laughed. “No, not yet. It’s just that, since the attacks on Earth have become increasingly dangerous and frequent, I’ve been deployed to keep a closer eye on you guys.”

“So, you’re here to help us?” Steve asked.

“Only if you’ll let me. Otherwise, I’ll go solo.” She replied.

The Avengers looked at one another, quiet conversations passing between them.

Suddenly, the whispering stopped and Steve smiled, “Welcome to the team, Alice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, the relationship y'all came here for isn't here yet. I'm working on that I swear, I'm just really, really busy


	8. Crushes get in the way of everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to focus when your crush is on top of you, straddling your hips, holding your arms above your head

The most difficult thing about being on the team for Alice was the training. Unfortunately, she had been paired with Natasha for it and she had some pretty mixed feelings about that. On the one hand, she gets to see Natasha about three times a week, but on the other, it’s just making her crush grow bigger and harder to hide. It’s really hard to concentrate when your crush is literally on top of you.

“You’re just lucky you aren’t with Hill for this.” Pietro grumbled as they walked to the gym together.

“Oh yeah? At least you don’t have to spar with your crush.” Alice retorted, lightly jabbing Pietro in the side.

“Hey! Oh! Speaking of Natasha, when are you gonna ask her out?” He asked.

Alice froze. Ask her out? Was he mad? She had hoped to never tell and take her love for Natasha to her grave. She can’t tell her. She is pretty certain that Natasha is straight, right?

Pietro’s laugh shook her out of her own head.

“Is something funny, Maximoff?” Alice asked, faux amusement lacing her words.

“Just your obvious, burning love for your trainer. I wonder what the team would think?” Pietro said, a smirk crossing his face. Alice could see the fear in his eyes.

“Oh yeah? What about you, Maximoff? You and Clint have gotten pretty close lately.” Alice said.

Pietro’s eyes widened as his face erupted in a bright red blush.

Satisfied, Alice continued down the hall. Stopping in the doorway, she called over her shoulder, “By the way, Pietro. Clint and I are pretty close. I wonder what he’d think about your little crush.”

“Nooooo!” Pietro shouted as Alice disappeared into the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short, I've been super busy cuz I have exams for school


	9. How about dinner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha may think she's the master of flirting, but she can be pretty dense sometimes.

Alice set down her bag and began stretching.

“What’s with the smile?”

Alice jumped, “Holy shit Nat. You scared me.”

The corners of Natasha’s mouth turned up into a smirk.

“But really. What’s got you so happy?” She asked again.

“Would it be wrong if I were to say you?” Alice knew that she probably had a stupid grin on her face.

Natasha laughed, “Well, I suppose not.”

Her laugh was the best thing Alice had heard all week.

A comfortable silence settled into the room. Alice decided to break it.

“So, what are we doing today?” She asked.

“You’re bad at defense. You get so distracted with fighting, you forget to protect yourself. We’re going to work on that.” Natasha replied.

“Uh, ok.” Alice could barely form complete sentences. The air in the room felt hotter and it became a bit harder to breathe.

xXx

Alice’s back slammed into the mat.

“Wow, you’re worse than I thought.” Pietro called from the door.

Natasha’s legs straddled Alice’s hips, her hands locked onto her wrists.

Alice’s cheeks and ears were bright red.

“Like you’re any better.” Alice muttered.

She managed to flip them over so she was on top of Natasha. Perfect.

“Well, when you two are done, dinner will be ready for you downstairs.” Pietro left.

Both Natasha and Alice were out of breath, exhausted, and starving.

“How about dinner?” Alice asked, a mischievous grin spreading across her face.

“I’d love to.” Natasha replied, completely missing her point.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, ok this is happening I guess


End file.
